callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Ops/Modern Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 .]] All descriptions of these levels are taken from the in-game descriptions of the Special Ops levels. Alpha Predator Drones, favela gangs, sniper rifles and stealth. These Ops are short and sweet. The Pit Clear all of the enemy targets as fast as possible. Shooting civilians will prevent you from getting 3 stars. :Est. Opposition: None :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 1:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:22.55 Sniper Fi Use sniper rifles, claymores and Predator Drones to hold off waves of enemies. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Wave Defense :Est. Completion Time: 4:00.00 :IW Best Time: 01:55.50 O Cristo Redentor Hunt down and eliminate the Favela gang. Minimize Civilian casualties. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:16.20 Evasion Use silenced sniper rifles and cunning to slip past the enemy patrols. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Stealth :Est. Completion Time: 3:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:43.65 Suspension Push through the invading forces on the bridge to reach the safe zone. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:53.00 Bravo AC-130 gunships, snowmobile races, and Vulcan miniguns with explosive ammo. Something for everyone. :Earn 4 stars to unlock. Overwatch Rain death from above using an AC-130 gunship to protect your partner. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Timed Escort :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:35.45 ::Two Players Required Body Count Rack up a large enough body count. Quick kills earn larger bonuses. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:21:57 Bomb Squad Race through the Favela marketplace defusing the explosives before it's too late. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Timed Assault :Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:14.20 Race Speed your snowmobile down the mountain, dodging trees, rocks, and thousand foot drops. :Est. Opposition: Minimal :Classification: Driving :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:04.85 Big Brother Explosive ammunition, Vulcan Minigun, Blackhawk Helicopter. Clear the way. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Timed Escort :Est. Completion Time: 3:00.00 :IW Best Time: 01:25.90 ::Two Players Required Charlie Time trials, explosive breaches, boneyards and enemies in Ghillie Suits. Things are getting a bit tougher. :Earn 8 stars to unlock. Hidden Evade enemy patrols and Ghillie Snipers near Chernobyl. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Stealth :Est. Completion Time: 4:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:45.60 Breach & Clear Smash through enemy defenses in the Gulag and escape. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 00:14.10 : Time Trial Launch your snowmobile across the chasm before time runs out. Hit the flag gates to get extra time. :Est. Opposition: Light :Classification: Timed Driving :Est. Completion Time: 1:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:07.00 Homeland Security Sentry guns, Thermal sights, Rocket launchers and Claymores. Defend yourself from five difficult waves of attackers. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Wave Defense :Est. Completion Time: 11:00.00 :IW Best Time: 07:31.20 Snatch & Grab Battle Shadow Company and Juggernauts in the airplane graveyard. Grab the intel and escape to the extraction point. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:22.40 Delta Blizzards, airports, estates and bridges. Five challenging Ops. :Earn 20 stars to unlock. Wardriving Laze targets for the Stryker armored vehicle. Battle in the 'burbs house to house, room to room. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Assault & Defend :Est. Completion Time: 9:00.00 :IW Best Time: 3:25.25 Wreckage Use C4, grenade launchers, RPGs, sentry guns, semtex and more to destroy every vehicle on the bridge. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Vehicle Killspree :Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 :IW Best Time: 01:40.40 Acceptable Losses Sabotage the remote airbase with your silenced weapons and heartbeat sensor. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Stealth :Est. Completion Time: 7:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:48.15 Terminal Pummel your way through enemy riot shield ambushes. :Est. Opposition: Heavy :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 4:00.00 :IW Best Time: 00:34.60 Estate Takedown Eliminate Ghillie Snipers, Elite Mercenaries, and Juggernauts guarding the estate. :Est. Opposition: Medium :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 9:00.00 :IW Best Time: 02:59.60 Echo An oil rig and a favela full of Juggernauts. These Ops are fast and brutal. :Earn 40 stars to unlock. Wetwork Breach and clear two deadly rooms full of enemies and hostages to capture the oil rig. :Est. Opposition: Massive :Classification: Assault :Est. Completion Time: 5:00.00 :IW Best Time: 03:10.30 ::Slow-mo Breach High Explosive Kill all ten Juggernauts using only explosives and a knife. :Est. Opposition: Massive :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 6:00.00 :IW Best Time: 02:47.70 ::Explosives & Knives Only Armor Piercing Kill all fifteen Juggernauts on the oil rig. :Est. Opposition: Massive :Classification: Elimination :Est. Completion Time: 7:00.00 :IW Best Time: 04:12.25 Achievements/Trophies Desperado (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 enemies in a row with 5 different weapons or attachments in single player or Spec Ops. Drive By (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 20 enemies in a row while driving a vehicle in single player or Spec Ops. Downed but Not Out (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 4 enemies in a row while downed in Spec Ops. I'm the Juggernaut… (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill a Juggernaut in Spec Ops. Knock-knock (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 4 enemies with 4 shots during a slow-mo breach in single player or Spec Ops. Look Ma Two Hands (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 enemies in a row with Akimbo weapons in single player or Spec Ops. No Rest For the Wary (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Knife an enemy without him knowing you were there in single player or Spec Ops. Some Like it Hot (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 6 enemies in a row with a Thermal weapon in single player or Spec Ops. Ten plus foot-mobiles (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill at least 10 enemies with a single Predator Missile in single player or Spec Ops. The Harder They Fall (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 rapelling enemies in a row before they land on their feet in single player or Spec Ops. Two Birds with One Stone (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 enemies with a single bullet in single player or Spec Ops. Unnecessary Roughness (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Use a Riot Shield to beat down an enemy in single player or Spec Ops. Gold Star (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 1 star in Special Ops. Hotel Bravo (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 4 stars in Special Ops. Charlie On Our Six (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 8 stars in Special Ops. It Goes to Eleven (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn at least 1 star in 11 different Special Op missions. Operational Asset (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 5 different Special Op missions. Blackjack (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn 21 stars in Special Ops. Honor Roll (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Earn at least 1 star in each Special Op mission. Operative (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 10 different Special Op missions. Specialist (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn 30 stars in Special Ops. Professional (30 / Silver Trophy ) - Earn all 3 stars in at least 15 different Special Op missions. Star 69 - (90 / Gold Trophy ) - Earn 69 stars in Spec Ops.